Teen Titans: Dark Fire
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: Darkness and Light. What separates them but a thin line? I once pushed past that line eager for the power that everyone craves: Glory. Yet, my creation craved destruction. I have cursed the universe… but maybe there is a hope… a hope, known as Raven!
1. Entry One: Birth

Darkness and Light. What separates them but a thin line? I once pushed past that line; eager for the power that everyone craves: Glory. Yet, my creation craved destruction. I have cursed the universe… but maybe there is a hope… a hope, known as the Teen Titans!

Teen Titans:

Dark Fire

Entry One: Birth

Once there was a demon, his name was Trigon. He and a young woman gave a child into Azarath. Raven. A girl with a prophecy with more evil and hatred inside then mere men alone can conceive. She would allow her father to appear once more. I, myself had sealed Trigon. He knew of this far before the idea entered my human mind; and was wed, with the young woman I mention earlier.

I could sense her birth when it happened, such power. Such power derived from Trigon himself. I knew I was the one who had to teach her to control her emotions, use her powers, and keep her father at bay. An easy task, no. But for the sake of Azarath it had to be done. I had to find a way, a way to help her control herself. At the age of five, her classes would begin.

How did you like the prologue everyone? I like reviews. And yes, this will tie in with the actual Teen Titans show.


	2. Entry Two: Class

Entry Two: Class 

It has been five years since last entry, and my class is beginning. Today my students are: Raven, Man Beast, and Crusher. Strange names. Raven was wearing her usual white cloak, and her powers destroy my vases as she walks by, but she will learn in time. She was my main focus, really. She was always bullied because of it. Children these days. Today, Raven would learn how to meditate.

"Now Raven, clear your head of all thoughts."

"Melkonna, I'm scared."

"Why so, young Raven."

"What if he comes… what if he takes over my mind?"

"Hm, hm, hm. No worries young one. That is what this class is for, to prevent it."

"… … … It is done."

"Now, stop talking and forget the world around you. Now focus." She takes a deep breath and begins to float. She was doing well. She then fell.

"Ah!"

"Raven! What happened?"

"Him! I can't get him out of my head…"

"Young Raven, you didn't expect to have it perfect in one day, did you?"

"I guess not…"

Later it was time for self-control. There may be days where she needed her powers, but couldn't control them. That's where this came in. She did very badly her first try; with all her emotions it was impossible! That's when it hit me. I had to teach her to control her emotions, not her anger.

"Raven… I need to talk with you about your emotions…"

Short, I know. But hey, it's this guy's journal, he doesn't have a lot of space on one page! Oh, what he talks about in the summary will be explained soon.


	3. Entry Three: Destiny

Entry Three: Destiny 

It was easy to figure out. Raven would need years of training, but Azarath needed her now. So I created him. Destiny. Destiny was designed to bend and twist one's destiny to his liking. A dangerous being. I was in-between light and dark, almost passing the border to darkness. Craving the glory and money of being the one to do something never accomplished. Driven by greed I used several dark spells for life, I was getting older. It was clear that it was a danger to my health, but I continued. I was still wise, but had the body of a 76-year-old man. When completed, Destiny was great. Powerful, good, he could stop anything. He was a god. Destiny was soon changing however. His angel like acting and appearance turned devious and demon like. His body was now a balance between light and dark. Confused and young, Destiny shunned his good side and went full demon. What had I done? Raven struggled to fight him, it was impossible however. She was barely a month into her training. It would take a miracle, which I believe to this day wouldn't have worked against Destiny. Atlic, one of my students, was a master of flame and was easily defeated. His years of training worthless.

It was a year later that Trigon reappeared. We struck a deal. In return of leaving Azarath and sealing destiny we would surrender Raven's mother to him. Raven was heartbroken, but she knew it was for the safety of our people. Sometimes Raven says her soul meets with her mother's wandering soul, giving her words of wisdom. The deal was done. Trigon sealed destiny and left with Raven's mother. But at the time Destiny and Trigon were the least of our problems.

Ack, shorter then usual. I know. Tory A. of wicked fire, why haven't you reviewed Legacy of the Dragons yet? It's out.


	4. Entry Four: Control

Entry Four: Control   
It was a catastrophe. Our government was collapsing in on itself, our people were going crazy, Azarath was being destroyed… nothing was going right. One thing after another went wrong. My dear brother is now trying to free Destiny, this is horrible! My house has been burned, I only took a cloak, a pillow and my journal. Raven has followed me, she's alone and scared. I don't see how she can't be scared, Azarath is being destroyed. 

What's worse is that Destiny had followers. General Halloween, Darkness, who had surrendered his soul to Destiny, and Long Shot. An old friend of mine. (Pulled em' outa Shattered Hearts and Next Generation)

"Surrender to the Darkness Melkonna. It will get you!" Darkness shouts. It begins to storm. "Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm… It's over." Long Shot loads his gun and fires a few rounds at me. I take Raven and attempt to escape, but Halloween jumps ahead with a dagger. He cuts me and I drop Raven.

"Melkonna!" I hear her shout.

"Raven!" Darkness rips open his cloak and dark tentacles attempt to squeeze me. Raven begins to float. I was amazed, she was doing it!

"AAAHHH! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven lifts a large rock with her powers a and hurls it at Darkness. He flies off the cliff into the rushing waters below. I then jump in the air and do my spin kick in Halloween and Long Shot's faces. Long Shot runs away and Halloween admits defeat for the moment and disappears.

END CHAPTER 

Ah, Raven controls her powers and Melkonna kicks some serious butt, good chapter eh? Also a few appearances from previous stories. Hope you enjoyed, and Tory A. of wicked fire, check the reviews of Legacy of the Dragon. Oh, and if anyone's interested, I have a new story in the Kingdom Hearts section; Legend of the Hunter.


	5. Entry Five: Five Years Later

Tory A. of wicked fire, how long till your story is up? Anyway, I'm going to redo Shattered Hearts and Next Generation. That's right. Redo. I look back to it, and I think that I could do better, more action, deeper plot, more description, you know. Anyway, that's up and I look forward to your reviews on it. Entry Five: Five Years Later 

It has been five years since I took Raven in, and she is nearing her twelfth birthday. With new technology, in five years I had also turned this cave into a small lab. We have all the essentials, but our money is tight. Our government was now repaired and Azarath no longer under fire… for the moment. There is still a threat however… Destiny… his revival… could mean the end of Azarath, and our neighboring dimension. I saw Destiny follower today, I followed him.

I was there. People bowed down and worshiped Destiny, who was in stone form. "Akann, Miracle drakam, denok od de nok!" Halloween would shout. The statue was changing. They threw in part of a nail from Trigon's hand. And added one of my socks into a potion.

I knew what was happening… Destiny was being revived

END CHAPTER

R&R.


	6. Entry Six: Heart of a Heroine

Entry Six: Heart of a Heroine 

I gasped. Destiny had actually been reawakened. I was even more surprised when I saw Raven had followed me. I told her not to come. "Raven?" I whisper.

"Over there!"

"Where oh mighty Destiny?"

"Behind that rock. Melkonna and Raven wait. Kill them!" I pull out my sword as Halloween does the same.

"You're never going to beat Destiny old man!"

"Maybe not, but I can defeat you!" Our swords clash and sparks fly all over the area.

"Give up!" He kicks my chest. "Can't you see? We are superior, immortal!"

"I am a Soldier to Azarath, and the protector of our dimension. I will not let my mistake destroy me, or anyone else!"

"Azarath is a Wasteland old man! Why protect so little with your life?"

"It is my duty to my people!"

"Duty, honor, respect… what's the point? Weaklings like you give their lives in vain! To lands that have hope no more!"

"It is their duty! And it is also mine!" I yell. "I will not let my Mistakes take me down! I will face the darkness; I will destroy my every foe! I will fight with the Honor and Respect of my people, and for freedom of my world!"

"You know, that really speaks to me. It says kill him now and shut him up!" Our swords clash once more. Destiny watches. What was this? Was he actually… amazed I was winning? "NO!" I sever Halloween's leg from his body.

"Come master…" Long Shot says.

"NNOOOO!" We all stop fighting. Raven was floating, and glowing in a white aura. "Azarath!"

"What?"

"Metrion!"

"NNOOO! STOP HER!" Destiny screams. His warrior burns in the light. "NNOO!"

"Zinthos!"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Destiny was fading. Every area of his body was being incinerated in the burning white light. "I WILL RETURN ONE DAY! AND WHEN I DO, YOU WILL DIIEEEEEE!" A black scorch mark was left on the ground. I look around. I see Long Shot lying on the rocks, burning and nothing but a skeleton where Halloween lies.

"Immortal nothing." I guess without Destiny, they return to dust. After all, many of them had died thousands of years earlier. Now, as I write here on my deathbed, I can only hope that earth does not make the mistakes I did. For Raven had the True Heart of a Heroine, and nearly gave her life to fix my mistake. If earth sees this book, remember, of the true power of ones true destiny…

Normal POV

"Robin… now I remember friend Raven completely…" Starfire says. "I knew not of the evils she faced."

"None of us did Star, none of us did…"

FINI

Maybe…

Well, there's the ending. Hoped everyone liked this short story and short ending. Anyway, off to… oh, wait a minute, my twin super glued my butt to the chair. Anyone have a rifle? Scratch that, anyone have a dagger?


End file.
